Danny Phamlet
by Rubyclaw
Summary: The characters of Danny Phantom star in Shakespeare's Hamlet! Jack Fenton's ghost returns from the ghost zone to tell his son, Prince Danny, to avenge his death by killing Vlad Masters, the evil half-ghost who married Maddie and now rules Denmark. Meanwhile, Mr. Lancer stirs up trouble at Denmark's borders...
1. Act I, scene 1

A band geek was standing guard alone outside the Danish castle. The dark night was quiet, but nervous, and the small teenager jumped at every sound. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching.

"Halt! Who goes there?" he cried, frightened, in his high, nasal voice. And then: "Joe? Is that you?"

"It's me Bob," A voice from the darkness replied. The other band geek who owned it stepped out of the shadows.

"Did you get Tucker to come with you?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Tucker answered, revealing himself, "but I still don't believe you."

"Aw, come on, Tuck," Joe insisted. "We've seen it like, three times!"

"Yeah, King Fenton's ghost!" Bob reiterated.

"Please. Take it from an expert: there's got to be more to becoming a ghost than just dying."

"But we saw it! Tell 'im again, Bob."

"Ok, so the last three nights in a row, when me and Joe are standing guard over the castle, every night when the clock strikes one –" Bob silenced himself as the clock boomed once, seeing the specter rise again behind tucker's disbelieving form. Fear was like a gag on the band geeks' mouths, and yet still Tucker had no idea. Then he heard a voice speak quietly in his ear: "Boo." Tucker jumped and turned around as the two geeks screamed and ran out of sight. Tucker reached for his PDA to page Danny when he realized something: the ghost looked like Danny's father. A _lot_ like Danny's father.

"K-King Fenton?!" Tucker exclaimed in disbelief.

"Now, now, Tucker," the ghost answered. "How many times have I told you: call me Jack!" He seemed pretty upbeat for a man who had just died; but then again, that was just Jack Fenton.

"O-Of course, Jack. So... How's it like being dead?"

"It's terrible," Jack lamented. "I can't sleep, I can't eat, Maddie'll shoot me on sight, and every morning when the cock crows it's back to the ghost zone or that creep Walker'll lock me up in ghost prison."

"That sounds awful. Anything I can do to help you with that?"

"I don't think so, unless you can bring back the dead!" the ghost chuckled. "Although, tell you what, I'd sure like to see my boy Danny again. Think you could bring him down here to meet me?"

"Uh, sure, Mr. Fenton."

"That's Jack, Tuck. I'll tell you what stinks though: the way I died. You see –" Just then the cock crowed, and Jack interrupted himself. "Whoops, gotta go!" the ghost exclaimed as he flew through the portal into the ghost zone. The sun began to rise, and the two band geeks slowly returned to their original position.

"Is he gone?" Bob asked.

"Yeah."

"So do ya believe us?"

"Yeah." There was a shocked silence. "We have to tell Danny about this."

"The prince?"

"Well it's his father! Besides, something fishy's going on and I'd like to know what."


	2. Act I, scene 2

p dir="ltr"  
style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"The newly crowned king of Denmark, Vlad Masters, stood alongside his new Queen in a hall of his mansion addressing the gathered crowd as the prince, Danny Fenton, sulked in a corner nearby. "Though I am torn," he began, "as we are all torn, by the late King Fenton's death, and mourn him greatly, as we all mourn him greatly, it was necessary for us all to not only remember his life, but also to think of our own. Therefore I, being the late king's brother, decided that it was in our best interest to marry the good Queen Madeline and thus continue my dear brother's rule. I thank you all for your support in our decision." The audience politely clapped. "Now, as you all know, a certain Mr. Lancer of Norway has been causing trouble at our borders, demanded the lands that his father had lost to our most dear brother – so much for him. Perhaps Mr. Lancer supposes that we are all to stricken with grief to crush his small toy army.  
However, my people be assured: Vlad Masters is no fool. This letter to his Superintendent ought to set him straight rather quickly."  
Vlad handed the letter to a messenger, who bowed and left the room.  
"So then, to Valerie. There was something you wanted to ask me,  
wasn't there?"/span/p 


End file.
